memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sherlock Holmes
Spock's TUC quote Quote: Spock references attributes the quote "If you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth" to an ancestor. This quote (and numerous variations) was actually used in several Sherlock Holmes novels by Arthur Conan Doyle. This could imply that Spock's Human mother, Amanda Grayson, was a descendant of Doyle's, though this has never been established canonically. End quote. I believe what you are refering to can be found in "The Entrophy Effect" by Vonda McIntyre. Spock uses this device to travel time to stop Kirk's asassination from happening. Along his journey he meets someone with the last name "Grayson" the same as his mother's. I haven't read it in a while but it is about Spock being related to Sherlock Holmes,I think. It is worth finding. --Willster21 13:19, 28 August 2006 (UTC) : Call me crazy, but I always thought he was supposed to be joking since Sherlock Holmes is probably just as fictional in the Star Trek universe, as in the real one. Especially considering all the references in TNG to the Sherlock Holmes novels, and the author thereof. The fact that Sherlock Holmes is considered fictional in trek, means Spock can't be related to him--.-- 01:43, 29 August 2006 (UTC) ::I always took it as a joke/reference too. And not a direct ancestor, just a generic "human" - for that matter, it could be argued he was implying Arthur Conan Doyle. - AJ Halliwell 01:50, 29 August 2006 (UTC) :::I certainly don't know of anything about it being in "The Entropy Effect" -- in that book, no one was from the past and I'm not sure Holmes was mentioned.. unless "The Entrophy Effect" is a different book, in which case i apologize. -- Captain M.K.B. 01:52, 29 August 2006 (UTC) :::: I think this falls into the same category as Spock's "Vulcan saying" that "only Nixon could go to China." --Alan del Beccio 06:36, 20 November 2006 (UTC) ::::: I believe this is a bit of an inside joke by Nick Meyer, who wrote and directed The Undiscovered Country. Nick Meyer is also the author of "The Seven Per-Cent Solution", the most successful Sherlock Holmes story not written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Meyer is slyly breaking the third wall and recognizing that the character of Spock can be said to be a literary descendant (that is, inspired by) of Sherlock Holmes. Of course, the in-universe explanation could be that some Vulcan happened to say the same thing.-- 00:52, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Holmes note Would this note belong here? Holmes isn't just a character, it's a series of stories. --LauraCC (talk) 17:24, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Series First, what are the thoughts on using the same format as we have with Dixon Hill series with a Sherlock Holmes series? Currently this page lists the source of Holmes as being "From: Sherlock Holmes stories", which is clearly a thing, in as much as the Dixon Hill series is, and by extension, Sherlock Holmes Program 3A. My motivation is to have a focal point for the elements and characters and the like that all link to this page (about the character), but are written in such a way they are referring to Doyle's work (example). --Alan (talk) 14:16, February 23, 2018 (UTC)